Naruto's end goal
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Naruto over hears very interesting words flowing from Sasuke's mouth. Upon hearing these words Naruto has finally decided to act on his own. where will his actions lead him, to the friend zone or more? Caution YAOI ahead! you have been warned. hopefully I can get another chapter out soon. Also lots of blood in chapter 3...you have been warned
1. His words

alright I've taken a little brake from my massive project to write this, reviews will make it clear that you readers want this to continue as soon as I can get more of this typed. just a heads up mpreg more than likely in future chapters, sakura and Ino re not my favorite characters so maybe the will die as well in future chapters but my main focus will be the sasunaru pairing. oh yah I got this idea from a picture where Sasuke is telling sakura and Ino that he wants to have Naruto's man babies... I couldn't get the thought out of my head so this was born of that. so enjoy it, or don't I wont tell you that you have to

* * *

The girls were at it again, Sakura and Ino were fighting over him as he watched with a blank expression. Sasuke was training when they showed up and instantly began to fight over him. He was sick and tired of it.

Sasuke looks around and sees that they are the only ones around. He turns to the girls and throws a kunai at each of them getting their attention.

"Oi quit it damn it I am trying to practice." He says and the girls pause.

"I told you he liked me better he aimed closer to you than he did for me." Ino says and Sakura glares at her.

Sasuke was tired of the same thing happening every day, it was time to end the girls fighting over him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Sasuke yells and both girls jump.

"I've had it with you both following me around and fighting. It's time to set shit straight, I hate both of you equally." He says and the girls look upset.

* * *

Naruto is walking by the training field a when he hears Sasuke yelling. Naruto hasn't ever heard the boy yell before so he watches from a tree. Naruto snickers as the scene unfolds before him.

They don't seem to know he's even there. so when he hears Ino and Sakura fighting yet again Sasuke stops them yet again.

"For the love of all things holy I will not father any of your kids! I would rather have Naruto's kids than to do any of that shit with either of you!" Sasuke says and the girls look truly heartbroken.

Naruto nearly falls from his place in the tree. "What the hell?" He mumbles as a grin spreads across his face.

"But Sasuke you're a guy so you can't have kids with Naruto anyway why not just-" Ino says and stops mid sentence and Naruto jumps from his tree and lands in front of Sasuke.

"You heard him, he said to leave him alone. Now you can either respect his wishes or you will have to face me." Naruto says.

"Ok Sasuke if what you said is true then prove it, kiss him and I will leave you be." Ino says with a smirk that says she doesn't believe he will do it.

Sasukes face goes blank and Naruto notices this. "Come on Sasuke we shouldn't really hide it from them anymore." he says and turns to Sasuke and winks.

Sasuke catches on and smirks at Ino as he steps closer to Naruto. Naruto puts his back to the girls and pulls Sasuke close enough to make it look like he's kissing Sasuke. Naruto places his hands on Sasuke's hips and he hears a thud behind him. He lets Sasuke go, his goal complete.

"Fine ill leave you be." Ino says pouting and drags Sakura with her as she fainted.

As soon as the girls are out of hearing range Naruto smirks. "So you would rather have my kids than be the father of theirs?" Naruto says with a teasing tone.

Sasuke blushes and looks away. "Hn. It's the only thing i could think of to say, don't let it get to your head." Sasuke says and Naruto laughs.

"Alright princess I'll try another day after I go _train._ " Naruto says and goes to actually kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke ducks and leaves the blonde standing in the training field. The blonde saved him from the pink menace and the flower diva, but that was as far as he would let it go. There was no way he actually liked the annoying blonde.

Naruto had a plan and now he was off to see if his plan was possible, so it was off to study.

* * *

Naruto now new it was possible, his plan was Sasuke proof. He just had to get him right where he wanted him.

Naruto decided he was going to try today after training with Kakashi. Naruto got to the bridge earlier than Sakura this morning but not sooner than Sasuke. Naruto smiles this was perfect he could go after his target without the pinkette getting in his way.

"Morning Sasuke! You look tired, did you get enough sleep? " the blonde says as he sits down in the railing next to where Sasuke is standing.

"Hn. Why do you always have to be so loud first thing in the morning?" Sasuke mutters and closes his eyes.

Naruto pouts, Sasuke was never a ray of sunshine this early nor was he as alert. Naruto decides to see if he can pull it off. Naruto goes in to kiss Sasuke who is lost in thought and is met with Sasuke's lips.

"Ahhhh! Go do that somewhere else!" Sakura shouts and runs up to Naruto. She swings at Naruto and punches his arm.

Naruto leans away from Sasuke with a pouting face. "Aww Sakura-chan, why so mean you interrupted me." Naruto says and rubs his arm where he had been punched.

Naruto looks at Sasuke who is standing there his eyes wide open and a light blush upon his pale face.

 _Hehe he looks so cute like that if only Sakura didn't interrupt me…..anyway phase one is still fun, phase two will be even better!_ Naruto thinks with a cheesy smile upon his face.

"Ah sorry about the wait you three, i got summoned to the hokage's office and i have to go on a solo mission so you have the rest of the week to yourselves. However I expect that you don't fall behind on training, later I'm to leave within the hour." Kakashi says walking up the other side of the bridge.

Sakura punches Naruto once more for good measure before running after their teacher to talk with him before he leaves.

"Sasuke let's go to your house, i wana spend time with you." Naruto says and turns to where Sasuke was moments ago. He isn't there and Naruto pouts and heads for the uchiha mansion, he knew the raven would most likely be headed for home anyway.

Sasuke stood at his parents graves quietly when he hears footsteps. He slowly turns around as Naruto reaches him.

"What are you doing here i'm the only one allowed at my parents graves." Sasuke says and Naruto looks at the graves.

Naruto pulls flowers from behind his back and continues to the graves. Sasuke watches as Naruto puts the flowers on his parents graves and mumbles many words.

 _Why is he talking to my parents and bringing them flowers?_ Sasuke thinks as Naruto finally stands up with a smile upon his face.

"Sorry about coming here like this, i know only you are here but i had to talk to your parents. Your parents would be proud of you. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto says and goes to leave.

Sasuke looks puzzled the dobe wanted to talk to his parents? "Hn. Naruto did you want to stay for lunch, i still owe you for yesterday." Sasuke says and Naruto pauses a grin upon his face.

"Really?! I get to eat Sasuke's home made food, i'm the luckiest person!" Naruto says and follows Sasuke inside his house.

Sasuke half smiles, maybe he did like the blonde just a little bit. He was too likable, he was also fun to laugh at as well.

"What did you need to talk to my parents about?" Sasuke asks as he looks in the fridge and grabs a few items.

"Oh that, um well i told them how much of a grouch you are, then i told them that i like you. Then i told them that i would like seriously date you, but i didn't think you would. Then i asked them if they were ok with that." Naruto says and watches Sasuke as he begins to make lunch.

"What's for lunch?" Naruto asks while he watches Sasuke blush a bit.

"Miso soup with tofu." Sasuke says and Naruto nods.

"I really want to date you, you know. I wouldn't talk to your parents about it if i wasn't serious about you." Naruto says.

"Why, you have been going after Sakura for years why the sudden change?" Sasuke says as he finishes making the soup and begins to put into bowls.

Naruto chuckles. "You know for one who doesn't fall for acts you fell for that one so easily. I only acted to be after her, it was just an act though as she was always around you. My eyes never followed her." Naruto says as he is handed a bowl.

Naruto and Sasuke eat in silence before they continue their conversation.

"That was really good Sasuke thanks." Naruto says with a bright grin.

Sasuke blushes slightly at the compliment. "Thanks i guess." he mumbles.

 _The dobe never watched Sakura? Why is my heart beating at hearing this?_ He thinks and gets up.

" 'ske ima go for it just don't go to kill me." Naruto says interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Huh?" Sasuke says as Naruto grabs his wrist and pulls him backwards into a kiss.


	2. He always gets what he wants

**Alright I'm back with this chapter I've been quite busy lately with life. I have quite a few projects I'm trying to work on and this one typed itself with my thumbs for assistance so it's done first. Please keep the hate comments away they are funny to me but it's clearly in the description that it's yaoi sillies, don't like it don't read it. Thanks for the support! And have a lovely day/night! Enjoy if you want to I'm done ranting now**

* * *

Naruto had just pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke's heart was going to burst and he didn't know why.

Naruto pulls Sasuke closers hen let's him go after a moment. _Sasuke's blush is so cute, his lips are so soft. His heart is beating fast, what's he thinking?_ Naruto thinks as he watches for a reaction.

"...Naruto... I'll...be right back..." Sasuke says and takes a step back before turning and running out of the dining room.

The blonde kissed him again, he talked to his parents graves about getting seirous with him. But what did he really think of Naruto? Sure the boy was annoying and hyperactive, but his heart was always in the right. That smile that could light up a room, those bright blue eyes, that golden hair, that tan. Ok maybe he had lied to himself maybe he did like Naruto.

Sasuke stopped halfway to his room, he sat on the floor clutching his chest. He couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast. It was all Naruto's fault his heart was doing this.

 _Does Naruto feel like this as well?_ Sasuke wonders and Naruto slowly walks up behind him.

"Ok I'll go out with you." Sasuke says quietly and the footsteps stop. Sasuke turns his head and is offered a hand to help him up.

"eh really! Yay!" The blonde says and flashes Sasuke a grin.

 _God that grin is infectious._ Sasuke thinks as a smile spreads across his face.

* * *

-about a month and a half later-

"Sasuke make me lunch, your such a good cook." Naruto says sat the two of them head to the Ravens house after a day of traning.

Sakura is left with kakashi in the traning feild. "Sasuke..." Sakura says with tears begining to fall from her eyes as she heads for home. She had no hope of getting the boys attention now that he was officially with Naruto.

She rounds a corner and wipes her eyes. It was no use to cry over it now.

Ino isn't watching where she's going as she rounds the same corner at the same time. The two girls bump into eachother and for the first time in over a month they don't start fighting.

"sakura, lady Tsunade summoned us for a mission." Ino says and the pinkette nods and heads with the blonde to go get the details of the mission before they head out.

* * *

-back with our beloved boys-

"Naruto, I thought...you said...you wanted lunch..." Sasuke says pinned to his kitchen wall.

Naruto kisses him gently and smiles. "I changed my mind lunch can wait." He says as sasuke half heartedly tries to escape.

Naruro smiles and lets him go and begins to walk out of the room. Sasuke visually pouts.

He wanted Naruto, just not in the kitchen. Sasuke follows after Naruto who went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke looks to the bed as Naruto is all comfortable and reading a book.

Sasuke walks over and gets up on the bed and snuggles in close to Naruto.

"You know I never would have thought you were the cuddly type." Naruto says and smiles.

sakuke hides his face in Naruto's chest. " 'm not cuddly I'm pouting." Sasuke mumbles causing Naruto to squirm.

once Sasuke was comfy snuggled into Naruto he smiles. He knew wheat he was doing and honestly he was doing it on purpose. Sasuke glances up at Naruto who is trying to read his book while blushing bright red.

damn why was sasuke trying to turn him on, he was trying to read but Sasuke kept moving just right. Then he suddenly stopped moving and Naruto didn't dare look at him for he already knew there was a grin upon his face.

"No." Naruto says and turns the page of his book.

Sasuke frowns and moves around again. Naruto mutters a page number and snaps the book shut setting it down beside the bed.

"It's about time I get what I want." Sasuke says and Naruto looks at the Raven laying on top of him.

"you are such a girl." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke who props himself up.

Sasuke had a way of always getting what he wanted when it came to Naruto, whether it was attention or the blanket in the middle of the night. Mostly it was attention, simply because Naruto was a warm sleeper and so he was like a heater that Sasuke loved to cuddle.

Naruto pushes Sasuke onto his back and kisses his neck. Naruto loved it when Sasuke was loud, it was just so sexy and it made the other boy blush.

Naruto smirks and get off sasuke. "Oh no you don't blondie get your ass back here and take care of this!"Sasuke shouts as Naruto leaves the room.

Sasuke gets up and runs after Naruto who stopped just outside the bedroom door.

"Fine I'll continue if you can hand signs as me for a minute." He says with a sly grin upon his face.

"Whatever it takes to get you to take care of it so I don't have to do it myself." Sasuke says and readies his hands to copy Naruto.

the two of them go at it for a minute and Naruto suddenly pulls Sasuke's shirt off and places his right hand on his stomach.

sasuke gives him a confused look but before he can question the blonde, he is kissed and being backs into the room.

All is going according to plan, now to keep him from asking questions until later. Naruto thinks as he helps Sasuke out of the rest of his clothes.

sasuke moans as Naruto thrust inside of him. This is exactly what Sasuke wanted, he always got what he wanted.

* * *

"Mm. Naruto quit moving, you are letting the cold in the blanket." Sasuke mumbles his eyes closed and his voice quiet. God Naruto was amazing but he could go for much longer than Sasuke.

Sasuke opens his eyes as the blanket keeps moving.

"Sasuke lady tsu ade has summoned you to her office. Naruto is already there." Pakun says and it takes him a moment to defeated the dogs words.

"Kakashi is waiting too huh." Sasuke says and the dog nods and disappears.

Sasuke quickly gets dressed and heads to the Hokage's office.

"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke says and is met with Tsunade's gowing medical chakra as soon as he steps into the round room.

She gets a stern look on her face and looks at him. "Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby removed from active duty until I say otherwise." She says and glances to Naruto with a smile.

"What?! What the hell did I do?" Sasuke questions and shizune giggles all pulls him out of the room.

Tsunade looks from Naruto to kakashi. "I sent Sakura and Ino on a mission to go get special herbs three days ago, it should have only taken them one day including travel time. You are to go get them and return them her as soon as possible." Tsunade's says.

kakashi nods and disapears in a puf of smoke leaving naruto alone with the Hokage.

"Naruto, I don't know how you did it but you are right." Tsunade says with a warm smile upon her face.

A grin makes its way to Naruto's face. "Baa-chan i would like to wait to have him be told just till after kakashi and I get back. It should be a quick mission." Naruto says and the older woman nods and shoes him away.

* * *

Oh I should probably warn you guys that the next chapter will most likely be verry gory as in guts everywhere and lots of blood. I'm going to do away with characters I don't like or simply find annoying, there's just a few of them but they will be killed off. Also guest just grow up will you, put your time and energy elsewhere if you don't like it just don't read it.


	3. two severed heads

**Warning lots of blood and gore ahead. body parts strewn about and severed heads, also a lot of hearts on the ground. You have been warned.**

* * *

Sasuke walks to the store to get some fresh tomatoes before heading home. Damn Tsundae's suddenly taking him off of active duty like that, what the hell had he done?

He grabs several tomatoes and pays. He looks around before heading home, he felt like he was being watched. He spies Hinata looking at him with her byakugan. Her eyes seemed transfixed on his torso.

Noticing she has been caught she steps out from hiding behind a shelf.

"Hinata might I know why you were looking me over with your byakugan?" Sasuke questions his patients already thin.

The girl blushes and she plays with her long hair. "Oh yeah about that Sasuke-kun word travels fast and well I just came to see if the rumors were true." Hinata says with a smile upon her face.

Sasuke looks confused he didn't hear the rumor. "What rumor?" He asks and Hinata giggles.

"Sorry I've already said too much Sasuke-kun, but before I go I wish you the best of luck." She says and smiles at him before turning to leave.

Once he can't see her face she allows the tears to fall, sure she was happy for him. She really was, because Naruto was happy with him and whatever he wanted she would be happy with. But it still upset her to know she had no chance with the blonde, especially when the rumors were true.

* * *

Blood.

Naruto could smell it from miles away, and by the looks of it Kakashi could now too.

The smell was strong. Naruto slowed to a stop at the top of a tree, he could see where they headed, something wasn't right about it. In a sea of green trees, there was a small cluster of trees painted red. By the smell of it they were red with blood.

"Well that explains the smell." Kakashi says from beside Naruto who nods.

Naruto squints and sees what appear to be pink streamers hanging from the red trees. "What are those, streamers?" He mumbles and Kakashi shakes his head.

"It looks like this is no longer a search and retrieve mission, the map says that's where they went." Kakashi says and takes off for the cluster of trees.

The closer Naruto got he stronger the smell got. As he got closer the pink streamers became more detailed.

Kakashi pauses and looks back at Naruto whos vomiting in a bush. "You ready to go?" Kakashi asks once he's done.

Naruto nods and looks back up to the streamers that he now can tell aren't streamers at all. something or someone had strung intestines throughout the trees.

Kakashi and Naruto cross the line into the red trees, even the ground is painted with dried blood.

"Well this is worse up close." Kakashi mutters ad he sees a severed head stuck on a low tree branch.

The closer to the middle they get the more half rotten body parts they pass, there's enough body parts to belong to over 100 people.

A single tree stands in the middle, its base surrounded by human hearts. Most of them are old and rotting but there are two very fresh hearts around the tree.

Naruto glances around and spots pink hair. "Sakura!" Naruto says and moves closer.

His eyes widen when he sees it's just her head, beside her head lays Ino's head, both are covered in blood. Their hair is matted and their faces are scratched up. The cut on their necks were too perfect to be made by an animal.

"Naruto, we have to go now. something is coming, and I'm pretty sure what ever it is did this." Kakashi says and Naruto nods grabbing the girls heads and wrapping them in a blanket before leaving with Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke is laying in bed. _It's dark out Naruto should have been back by now._ Sasuke thinks.

As if on cue the door opens and Sasuke is met with the smell of death. "Sasuke, you should just get some sleep for the double funeral tomorrow, I'm going to go shower." Naruto says after grabbing some shorts.

Sasuke notices that Naruto's blond hair looks like its covered in blood.

He gets up and follows Naruto into the hall. "What happened, I thought you were just going to get the girls?" Sasuke says and Naruto looks away from him.

"We did get them, but only their heads. There were hundreds of people murdered, in the middle of a forest all their hearts were around a tree like a sacrifice." Naruto says quietly as Sasuke follows him into the bathroom.

"Go get some sleep Sasuke you need it." Naruto says and starts the water.

* * *

The sky was dark, the funerals were full of tears. even Sasuke shed a tear, Naruto wore a serious expression the whole time while tears slid down his face.

After the funerals were over Sasuke could hear people whispering about him and Naruto. just like the day before when he questioned them they all gave him a smile and said they wished him the best.

It confused him to no end, what the hell did they mean by that?!

He walks with Naruto to the Hokage's office, he didn't know why they were going there he was simply following Naruto.

The duo are let in and tsunade hugs Naruto. "I'm sorry you were the one to have recovered them, don't worry about the cleanup. I have the anbu already on it." she says and looks to Sasuke.

"Why did you take me off active duty, I could have gone with him." Sasuke says and glares at the woman.

"No don't tell him yet, I want to tell him in a week." Naruto says quietly.

"Sorry Naruto but he needs to know before he does something stupid." Tsunade says and Naruto nods while pouting.

Tsunade looks to Sasuke with a grin. "Sasuke I am still trying to figure out how Naruto did this to you but, I wish you the best of luck your going to have a kid." She says and Sasuke just stands there motionless.

He finally understood why everyone was talking, and why all of the Hyuga clan had passed him with their byakugan to confirm it for themselves.

* * *

 **I think its pretty clear here that I don't like Sakura or Ino. I had lots of fun typing this, anyway I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. have a wonderful day**


	4. The baby

Sasuke was bored, he wasn't able to train or go on missions. He was getting more emotional by the day as well. It had been seven months since Naruto had surprised him with the fact that he's going to have a kid.

Sasuke takes a sip of his tea and smiles at Tenten. She was nice to be around, not to mention she understood his emotional outbursts while Naruto was on missions.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto is going to ask you once he has everything set up how he wants it." Tenten says and looks at Sasuke who is stabbing at his tea with a spoon.

"It's not that Tenten it's just that he's been really busy. And I'm no even allowed to train and I feel like I'm getting fatter by the second and I'm just an emotional wreck." Sasuke says with a pout upon his face.

She sighs and looks him over. "You are not fat, that's the child inside. And he's making sure that every thing is in place for the baby while you rest up. I know it's hard to just be limited like this, but this kind of thing has never been done and nobody wants to risk you loosing the child." Tenten says and Sasuke nods.

He knew why he was restricted to walking and resting and other simple tasks. He just didn't like that he was restricted for so long, he felt as though all of his traning had simply gone away.

"Thanks for the talk Tenten, I should be going now lady Tsunade wanted to see me." Sasuke says and stands up carefully.

Sasuke feels light headed and begins to fall and Tenten reacts quickly. "SASUKE!" She yells as his eyes drift shut and he blacks out.

Tenten lifts Sasuke up and rushes him to the hospital and finds Hinata already there.

"Oh thank god, Hinata make sure Sasuke and baby are ok while I get lady Tsunade, he passed out." Tenten says and Hinata nods.

* * *

Hands are inside of my body, my insides are being moved around and something is being removed. My eyes remain closed as I hear voices around me. I can identify Hinata and tsunade but that's it. I don't feel pain as I'm closed back up but I'm fully aware of what's happening to my body. there is an emptiness where the baby was for several months.

"Naruto, its a beautiful baby girl." Hinata's voice says and my eyes finally open and I smile.

All I can see is a bright light and then it dims. I'm hovering above my body laying on the table. panic fills the room as the monitor beside me suddenly rings out.

"We're loosing him!" Tsunade says as her hands glow green and she tries to fix my body.

I'm cold, yet warm at the same time. I move slowly over to Naruto who is holding our baby girl. When we learned her gender we decided on what to name her after tossing many names around.

Kumiko, is what we finally decided upon. It's a beautiful blend of Kushina and Mikoto, we both wanted to honor our mothers it was a beautiful way to do so.

Kumiko lives up to her name as it means "beautiful, long lived child."

I feel a sudden jolt and I'm pulled back to the darkness and the tension in the room eases up.

* * *

Sasuke opens his eyes and he sees Naruto asleep in a chair, Tenten is rocking Kumiko.

"Kumiko Uchiha, my baby girl." Sasuke says and his eyes close and Tenten looks up from the baby.

* * *

A little girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes walks holding her dads hands. The trio have smiles on their faces as they walk through the village hidden in the sand.

"Come on I wanna go see uncle Gaara and uncle Neji!"She says with excitement, she loved visiting them; they spoiled her.

Naruto chuckles. "Alright Kumiko, we are close enough to uncle Gaara's office that you can go ahead while I walk with daddy Sasuke."


End file.
